mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lia Swahn
“It’s leviOsa, not leviosAH.” – J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone 'Background' Kailey's born in Winchester, and where she's lived her enitre life. Her mother; Andrea, also born in Winchester, was a well respected citizen. Not that she had a fancy job - working as a florist, or alot of money. But that she was a kind soul, always cared about others. Kailey's father, Alexander, was born in a little town in Sweden but moved to the UK when he was nineteen, studying abroad to become a lawyer in Cambridge. Childhood was as any other for Kailey. They lived in a three bedroom, two bathroom house, affording a nice place mostly because of her dad and his career. A beautiful garden outside where Kailey liked to spend the cool summer evenings reading. The family also went on vacation every summer, different places from Sweden to Spain to France. This made her quite cultured, as she always liked and took interest in the different lifestyles of every country. Kailey - putting friendship high, spent a lot of time with her friends while not at home or away and there was no reason to think the Cottonhage family had any trouble amongst themself. But every family have their ups and downs, nothing scarring. The occasionally family feuds, soon forgotten and left behind. Kailey was in general a well-behaved young girl. She was interested in books, so she read alot on her spare time. She also liked animals alot, but not like dogs and cats but dragons and mythological creatures. This made her have a kind of special bond with animals since young, making her very keen to the beings. She liked the outdoors, and thus spend time hiking with her family on their holidays, sometimes when they were abroad. She had the psyche of her father and the hearth of her mother. Stubborn and feisty at times, but could admit when she did something wrong - even if she may have twisted the truth slightly. She also cared for her friends and loved ones deeply. Kailey began showing signs of magic at around six years of age. She'd been angry at her father for taking away her favorite toy and when he'd put it up on a bookshelf and walked out of the room she made it fly back towards her. After that it showed spontaneously, often connected with a deep feeling like when she was sad, happy or angry. That made it quite unlikely her parents never saw it either, but she hid it well and tried to control her temper around her family, so they just passed it off as the wind or at least neglected it 'Parents' Her parents met through mostly a lucky accident, early in their youth. One of her fathers good friend from the university were from Winchester, so they met at the same party. Though they became friends, and talked from time to time, their relationship didn't evolve further until working for Andreas mother; Mary, while separating from her husband; Samuel. Usually not a divorce lawyer, Alexander had connections with Andrea's mother and she had asked him to take on the case. From there on their love grew, as one withered. . 'Appearance' Kailey got her pale skin and blue eyes from her father because of his European background. She was also born with blond hair, but once becoming a teen she decided for a change and went brunette. 'Personality' Kailey is usually quite shy and modest, she sticks to her friends and have trouble speaking up in front of a crowd. But her temper can quickly change if she sees fit, and if that happens she doesn't have any problem telling people off, especially if she thinks that what they are doing is wrong. 'First and Second year' The first two years at Hogwarts Kailey got a handful of new friends, though still sad that she lost most contact with her muggle ones. Telling them she was accepted into a common boarding school. They tried to keep in touch, but as it was hard for a witch to keep contact with her muggle friends as she attended Hogwarts, it soon died. She grew a keen interest for transfiguration, potions and care of magical creatures. As she grew older, new kinds of personality traits started to show. She was still kindhearted, that was true. But she found herself to be slightly less patient. And the fact that she was almost obsessive, as in obsessive in Animagi. She could be a bit narrow-minded at times, and confused at what to focus on in life. But she didn't think much of it. 'Familiar' Kaileys most beloved familiar is named Peregrin, straight out of The Lord of the Rings, as that is her favorite movie. The male cat is often seen, lying around in her bed, mostly sleeping. He also got a feisty and playful side, hence the name. Her second beloved familiar is the Eurasian eagle-owl, Hestia, imported from sweden. She’s a quiet young owl, with an appetite for licorice wands, how she got that habit Kailey has not idea. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students